The invention relates to a strain relief apparatus for cables, in particular fiberoptic cables with Kevlar fibers.
In particular in the case of fiberoptic cables with Kevlar fibers (aramid fibers) as mechanical supporting elements there is the problem of mechanically fastening the cable. Cable ties, for example, are used for this purpose or the Kevlar fibers are clamped separately.